LÍNEAS DEL DESTINO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Hay eventos aleatorios en el universo, instantes que nunca se repetirán, gente que sólo será un instante en la existencia, sin embargo, unos cuantos están destinados a encontrarse, no importando que tan lejos puedan estar el uno del otro. Es su destino, la menos eso es lo que cree las Señora Pines. One-shot. Stanchez y un poco de Fiddsauthor. (Slash) Además algo de SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**LÍNEAS DEL DESTINO**

Por: EliceBcest

" _El destino no reina sin la complicidad secreta del instinto y de la voluntad"_

Giovanni Papini

Se preguntaba qué podría ser más patético que él mismo en ese momento, probablemente existirían muchas respuestas satisfactorias para esa pregunta de no ser porque en realidad se sentía demasiado "roto" para pensar al respecto. Tenía alrededor de tres horas llorando lánguidamente debajo de sus sabanas, abrazando esa chaqueta, respirando su olor, sintiendo el forro e imaginando que eran sus brazos. Lo que más detestaba del asunto es que llevaba una semana así, una asquerosa y mierdosa semana así, quería intentarlo, realmente quería hacerlo, deseaba olvidarlo, pero en todo lo que veía lo encontraba. Ahí estaba, dentro de cada uno de sus experimentos, a él le encantaba que lo viera trabajar, usualmente no gozaba de mucha paciencia para explicar y sin embargo con él hacia una excepción, era como si en cada palabra existiera una conexión, con él se sentía realmente escuchado.

Como jodia sentirlo en todos lados, y lloraba como un triste marica, y es que así se sentía Rick Sánchez, después de todo no dejaba de ser un estúpido adolescente. Esos días había sobrevivido gracias a una bebida rehidratante de su invención, ya que incluso no tenía ganas de beber alcohol hasta perderse, no, únicamente deseaba permanecer tirado en su cama y seguir llorando, hasta que todo terminara, hasta que volviera a ser el Rick de siempre. Aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era la más remota de todas las posibilidades, ya que lo extrañaba, realmente lo extrañaba.

Por quinta vez en ese día comenzó a gritarle a la chaqueta, se levantó de la cama, abrió la ventana y quiso lanzarla, después de todo él lo había sacado de su vida, Rick debía de hacer lo mismo. Colgaba solamente de su dedo meñique, pero no pudo, no pudo hacerlo, volvió a sujetarla, una vez más sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Lo único decente que le quedaba por hacer era volver debajo de las sabanas, cuando escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se abría lentamente.

– ¿Estás bien? –escuchó quedamente la voz de su madre.

–Sí, pero quiero estar solo –le respondió a su madre desde debajo de las sabanas.

–Hijo –ahora hablaba en español, Rick sabía que su madre únicamente le hablaba así cuando estaba increíblemente molesta con él o tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle.

–No sé qué haya pasado entre Lee y tú, pero estoy segura que pueden resolverlo. Él te quiere y por tu "confinamiento voluntario" estoy segura que TÚ también, no importa lo que hayas hecho, Lee te perdonara –decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de su hijo.

Rick levantó las sabanas rápidamente, para decirle a su madre en un tono bastante enojado. – ¿Por qué asumes que fui yo quien lo hecho a perder? ¡Fue ese idiota el que me dejo!

Al decir esto sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre creyó que esas escenas de las películas románticas donde las chicas lloraban como tontas por tener el corazón roto no eran más que pura basura sentimentalista, y ahí estaba Rick siendo el cliché más patético de todos.

Betty Sánchez sabía muy bien que su hijo únicamente le permitiría a ella verlo llorar, y bueno también Stanley Pines pese a que ahora este era el motivo del llanto. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, acariciaba su cabeza, y limpiaba el llanto de que fluía por las mejillas de su chico, Rick intentó tranquilizarse, tomó aire para después simplemente decir. –Ford.

Al escuchar ese nombre su madre sonrió, aunque Rick no lo vio, ya que podía imaginarse por donde iba todo el asunto. Su hijo podía ser un genio, pero en otras cosas no era más que un simple y estúpido adolescente.

* * *

En una casa al sur de Glass Shard Beach estaba otro chico en una situación bastante similar, pero este permanecía bastante ausente pese a que su padre estaba gritándole como loco por haber perdido su última pelea. No era el ojo morado o el labio roto lo que le dolía en ese instante, no era algo mucho más importante, Stan estaba triste, simplemente triste, y no sabía qué hacer con todo eso. Tenía ganas de gritarle a su padre que le importaba un carajo el box, la escuela, su familia, y que todo era una mierda en general, porque le lastimaba demasiado un nombre, el nombre del idiota más grande del mundo, le dolía demasiado Rick.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa Stanley? –gritaba su padre. –¿Acaso no te importa el campeonato?

–No es eso Papá, es que no me sentía bien el día de hoy además era un buen oponente –contestó Stan intentando dar una excusa valida.

–¡Tienes suerte de tener los puntos necesarios para seguir y no ser descalificado! –volvía a gritarle, subiendo una milésima su voz.

–Lo sé, me recuperare para la otra semana –dijo intentando que todo terminara de una buena vez.

–Más te vale, y no quiero verte perder el tiempo. Esta semana sólo puedes ir a la escuela y entrenar –sentenció su padre.

–Está bien –respondió Stanley mientras caminaba sin muchas ganas a su habitación.

Todo ese encuentro había tenido dos espectadores desde la cocina, tanto Maud Pines como su hijo Stanford habían estado al pendiente de todo lo que ocurría, la madre de ambos estaba atenta sobre todo de que su esposo no fuera más rudo de lo necesario. A ella le preocupaba su hijo, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Tanto Ford como su madre comenzaron a preparar la cena con un poco de música de fondo, el ambiente parecía haber regresado a la normalidad hasta una pregunta rompió el silencio.

–¿Ford sabes por qué Stan y Rick rompieron? –dijo su mamá con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

Esto hizo dar una vuelta a Ford y dejar caer los vasos para la cena sobre la mesa, no estaba seguro si sus padres sabían a ciencia cierta de la relación de su hermano con el intento de Punk. Estaba seguro de que su padre la ignoraba por completo o en el mejor de los casos mientras Stan cumpliera con el estereotipo de "macho" podía fingir no saber nada al respecto, creyó por un momento ser el único a quien le había confiado dicho acontecimiento. Detestaba con un ánimo casi supernatural a Rick Sánchez, por lo que no apreciaba la relación que él tenía con su hermano.

–No lo sé –dijo Ford titubeando, aunque sabía perfectamente la razón.

Maud se recargo contra la barra de la cocina y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, era empática con los sentimientos de su hijo, ella estaba segura de que Stan realmente sufría.

–Ojalá y lo arreglen pronto –decía la señora Pines mientras ponía los platos sobre la mesa.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor para Stan –se atrevió a decir Ford esperando que se convirtiera en una certeza.

–¿Lo mejor? –cuestionó Maud. –Perder a lo que más amas en este mundo sólo deja dolor.

–¿Aunque a quien ames sea un completo imbécil? –señalo Ford, con la intención de sonar irónico.

Tampoco para ella era una nueva noticia de lo mucho que le desagrada a su hijo el novio de su hermano.

– Rick no es el joven más amable de mundo, ni remotamente cortes, es obvio que le cuesta encajar, entender a los demás y que a veces tiene una boca muy grande, pero al mismo tiempo es frágil, busca de alguna manera ser aceptado, y que incluso siente que ser tan inteligente le ha resultado ser más un obstáculo que un beneficio –al decir esto esbozó una ligera sonrisa. –Creo que me recuerda a alguien.

Ford por un instante desvió la mirada para que su madre no viera el rojo en sus mejillas, si, en efecto con esas palabras pareciera que su madre lo estuviera describiendo.

–Pero Rick únicamente saca lo peor de Stanley. Falta a clases, llega tarde, le responde a Papá, se escapa para estar con él –tuvo que morder su lengua para no incluir "ya no pasa tiempo conmigo".

–Sabemos que para tu hermano y para ti la escuela no significa lo mismo, Stan desde muy pequeño siempre ha peleado con Papá, le gusta defender sus ideales y al mismo tiempo quiere saber que su Padre lo quiere, es por eso que decidió seguir con el box –la Señora Pines se sintió un poco avergonzada por lo que iba a decir. –En realidad Stanley no siempre se escapa, en ocasiones me pide permiso, sólo que yo no se lo digo a Fhil.

–¿Qué? –Ford no podía creer las palabras de su madre.

–Además estas dejando algo de lado, Rick verdaderamente ama a tu hermano –una vez más le sonreía a su hijo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes mamá? –le preguntó Ford ante tal aseveración.

Su madre respondió con tal certeza que no hubo duda en su voz. –Lo leí en su destino.

Stanford no lo pudo evitar y dejo escapar una leve risa, si bien, lo paranormal era algo que llamaba fuertemente su atención, cosas como la adivinación le parecían más que nada una simple superchería.

–Sé que no es algo en lo que creas, pero estoy tan segura como que en dos minutos sonará el teléfono y será para ti –decía su madre sonriéndole. –Además lo único que importa es que tu hermano también lo ama.

El joven Pines estaba por decir algo cuando sonó el teléfono, que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, su madre hizo un gesto para que contestara. La señora Pines sonrió cuando su hijo puso una expresión de incredulidad al darse cuenta que precisamente la llamada era para él, aunque no le diría a su hijo que hace unas horas llamo su amigo Fidds, y al no encontrarlo le dijo que lo llamaría justamente a las siete de la noche.

Stanford decidió contestar el teléfono en la planta alta por lo que dejo a su madre sola en la cocina, ella siguió con la cena. No pudo evitar pensar en su hijo, en su pequeño Stanley, recordó lo graciosa que era su expresión cuando le dijo que él y Rick estaban juntos. Ella lo sabía desde mucho antes que su hijo estaba enamorado de aquel muchacho, era la sonrisa en su rostro cuando hablaba de él, la expresión cuando llegaba por Stan a su casa, las muchas veces que lo defendió de su hermano gemelo. Ella hubiera querido acompañarlo más, pero decidió esperar hasta que Stan decidiera compartírselo. La vida era inesperada, pero ella podía ver mucho más, pese a que sus hijos no le creyeran al igual que su esposo, sin embargo, no le importaba, a Maud le gustaba observar como todo se movía.

* * *

Hace un poco más de medio año, un sábado después de mediodía, alguien llamo a la puerta. Era un chico alto y delgado, con un peinado bastante alocado, y una sonrisa bastante rara, ella lo conocía de vista, era un "buen" amigo de Stan, ellos dos habían congeniado bastante bien desde que este se había mudado a la ciudad. Una pequeña pelea entre los dos, no cambiaría el hecho de que se volverían amigos.

El joven Punk se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. –Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Lee?

–¿Quién? –respondió la señora Pines.

–Stanley –contestó Rick sonando inseguro.

–Stanley –decía haciendo una pausa. –Supongo que tú eres el famoso "Rick Sánchez"

Rick se sintió un poco avergonzado al escuchar eso. –Sí, soy yo espero que no haya escuchado las cosas terribles que dicen de mí.

–Algunas –dijo Maud, pero al ver la expresión de ligera preocupación de Rick siguió hablando. –Algunas, pero otras muy buenas. Las que me ha contado Stan sobre ti.

La señora Pines vio un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del muchacho, lo cual le pareció muy tierno. –Stan todavía no llega de su práctica de Box, no tardara mucho. Si quieres puedes esperarlo adentro.

Sánchez asintió tímidamente, era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Lee. Para su buena suerte únicamente se encontraba la madre de este, por lo que le fue más fácil intentar interactuar con ella. Fue sorprende lo mucho que le agrado, de cierta manera de recordaba a su propia madre, por lo que no le fue difícil entablar una conversación, sobre todo si esta giraba en torno a Lee.

–Bueno su hijo es bastante genial, realmente me agrada –decía dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Maud Pines había escuchado cada palabra de aquel chico, y había observado cada reacción por más mínima que fuera, ahora tenía una conclusión en su cabeza. Rick estaba enamorado de Stan.

–Rick, ¿te dijo Stanley que soy una vidente? –le preguntó esperando cierta reacción de chico.

–Algo me menciono, pero sin ofender Señora P, no creo mucho en esas cosas –decía Rick para no parecer grosero.

–Bueno, no importa si no crees. Después de todo, lo que te diga no afectara lo que pienses, así que muéstrame la mano –Rick dejo escapar un suspiro y permitió que Maud la viera.

Fue un tanto incomodo que mirara su mano por un par de minutos, las reacciones de la Señora Pines iban desde la sorpresa, la duda, intriga hasta la melancolía. Sánchez realmente no sabía que debía de pensar.

–¿Estás listo para escuchar? –ella seguía sujetando su mano, por lo que simplemente asintió.

–Antes que nada, debo decir que esta es una de las manos más fascinantes que he leído en toda mi vida, me costó mucho más de lo que imaginaba interpretarla, así que comencemos. La línea de la vida es interesante, es larga paro al mismo tiempo borrosa e inconsistente, vivirás mucho, pero esa sola vida pareciera ser mil veces distinta.

–Genial, lo que me faltaba. Tendré que soportar estar vivo por mucho tiempo –decía Rick sonando irónico.

–Ahora aquí está la línea de la sabiduría –la señora Pines la recorrió con su dedo. –Es incluso más larga que la de la vida además de muy marcada, es muy parecida a la de Ford.

Rick hizo un ligero gesto al escuchar esto, pero decidió seguir escuchando. –A veces saber demasiado puede lastimarnos, o peor lastimar a otros.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Rick, por lo que decidió seguir callado. –Tienes muchas bifurcaciones, tu vida estará llena de decisiones importantes, cada una de ellas cambiará el destino de muchos para bien o para mal.

Sánchez comenzaba a pensar que su existencia estaba bastante jodida, tal vez escuchar su destino no era una buena idea.

–Ahora la línea que más importa –al decir esto la señora Pines le sonrió. –La línea del corazón o mejor conocida como la del AMOR.

El corazón de Rick comenzó a latir rápidamente, había algo escondido muy dentro de él que se negaba a admitir.

–Es una sólo línea, es constante y muy clara, tiene un ligero espacio, pero después de esa se vuelve incluso más gruesa también inicia muy abajo. Eso sí que es interesante. –la señora Pines sujetó con sus dos manos la de Rick.

–¿Y eso qué significa? –le preguntó Rick.

Maud lo miró a los ojos antes de seguir hablando. –Mi niño tu únicamente tendrás un amor, pero será un amor puro y sincero –hizo una pequeña pausa. –Y que al parecer ya lo has encontrado.

Sin que se diera cuenta de sus labios se escapó. –Lee.

Estaba completamente sonrojado, no era lo que esperaba escuchar, aunque estaba de alguna manera feliz. –¿Cómo sé que lo me dijo es verdad?

–Porque las líneas del destino no mienten, y no se equivocan –le contestó la Señora Pines.

–¿Cómo saber si esa persona también me ama? –le volvía a preguntar.

–Bueno Rick en ocasiones debemos de encausar un poco nuestro destino, tal vez si le preguntas a esa persona encontraras la respuesta. Después de todo algunas veces el amor simplemente llama la puerta.

En ese preciso instante tocaron la puerta de la casa, y Rick vio como Lee por fin llegaba y con él la sonrisa que había esperado todo el día.

* * *

En el segundo piso Ford respondía la llamada de su buen amigo, lo bueno era que su padre lo dejaba entrar a su estudio, donde se hallaba el otro teléfono.

–Me alegra que hayas llamado –le dijo a su amigo.

–Quería saber cómo están las cosas por allá –decía Fidds que estaba al pendiente de la situación.

Ford titubeo por un minuto. –No tan bien como lo esperaba.

–Carla me dijo que Stan perdió la pelea –Stanford ahora estaba seguro que toda la escuela ya lo sabía.

–Sí, pero creo que únicamente fue una mala pelea –intentaba explicar la situación.

–Ford, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, pero que también aprecio a Stan y a Rick –decía Fiddleford. –Pienso que los dos están sufriendo, más de lo que ninguno admitirá. Sé que Rick puede ser un completo cretino, sin embargo, él ama a Stanley con todo su corazón, y creo que eso es lo único que realmente importa.

–Parece que tú y madre se pusieron de acuerdo el día de hoy –se quejó Ford.

–No se necesita ser un genio para ver lo obvio, y aunque te moleste Stanford Pines tú y Ricardo Sánchez se parecen más de lo que creen. Son un par de idiotas testarudos, pésimos para entender a otro ser humano –Fidds hizo una pausa. –Pero ambos se preocupan por Stan.

–Sí, hoy tú y mi madre se pusieron de acuerdo –no deseaba escuchar el mismo discurso otra vez. –Si no tienes otra cosa que decir te dejo ya que aún tengo muchos pendientes antes del proyecto de Ciencias.

Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del auricular. –Está bien, ya no diré nada al respecto. Sólo una pregunta más, ¿cómo se encuentra Stanley?

–Bien, esto no es importante, pronto estará mejor –sinceramente esperaba que así fuera.

Continuaron hablando un rato más de cosas relacionadas a la ciencia y a la mecánica, de las cosas comunes de las que tanto disfrutaba hablar Ford con su buen amigo Fidds. Tuvo que colgar cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre llamándole a cenar, también le pidió que le dijera a su hermano que bajara. Tocó la puerta y lo llamó por su nombre, pero no hubo respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Su corazón se oprimió cuando vio a su hermano recostado en la cama mirando hacia la pared. Lo conocía demasiado bien, Stanley lloraba en silencio, un llanto lleno de suspiros, mientras abrazaba una desgastada chamarra de cuero.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, esta vez fuerte para estar seguro que su hermano lo escuchará. –Stan, Mamá y Pop's no están esperando para cenar.

–Sixer por favor dile a Mamá que no tengo hambre –decía esto sin dejar de ver a la pared.

–No creo que esa sea una buena excusa cuando usualmente arrasas con las cosas de la alacena –quería que su hermano saliera de esa situación.

–Sólo no estoy de ánimo –le dijo sin voltear a verlo. –Por favor Sixer, estoy cansado.

–Está bien, pero –hizo una pausa, deseaba decirle algo, sin embargo, no pudo. –Descansa.

* * *

Por fin después de una semana en la cual se había entregado a ser un estereotipo de adolescente Rick caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba determinado, estrenando unas nuevas botas, además de que al parecer el llorar le había dado unas ojeras que combinaban con su look. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras de su madre, ahora estaba en busca de Stanley, haría que lo escuchara, no pararía hasta que dijera todo lo que sentía.

Fue directamente hasta el salón de Lee, aunque para su desgracia dicha clase no la compartía con Lee, ya que ambos habían acordado mejorar sus notas por lo que había sido promovido a clase de Ciencias para avanzados con el Fidlenerd y Dorkford. Entró al salón y no estaba, lo espero un rato e incluso se atrevió hablar con la ex de Stan, pero tampoco Carla sabía dónde estaba. Tuvo que salir al pasillo cuando comenzó la clase, espero unos cuantos minutos más, pero Lee no apareció, para su desgracia se encontró al Señor Cooper quién era su maestro de Ciencias, este lo arrastro al salón de clases, ya que la feria sería en poco tiempo por lo que debía de trabajar junto a sus compañeros de equipo en el proyecto. No tuvo otra alternativa más que ir hasta su mesa de trabajo, después de todo tal vez obtendría un poco de información sobre el paradero de Stanley.

–Fidlenerd y *Pendejo –hizo un gesto para saludarlos.

–Insultarme en español dejo de ser gracioso después de la primera vez –señaló Ford sin levantar la vista del libro que revisaba.

–Te equivocas, lo más gracioso fue verte aprender español para entender mis insultos –dijo Rick dejándose caer en la silla.

–Chicos pueden dejar de actuar como un par de tontos y pónganse a trabajar en el proyecto –remarcó Fidds que siempre era el integrante conciliador.

Los tres se pusieron a hacer sus cálculos, en realidad hacían eso porque aún tenían cierto dilema sobre lo que iban a presentar.

–La máquina de movimiento perpetuo es la mejor opción, es algo de lo tangible además de que es una potencial fuente de energía lo cual nos aseguraría la entrada al West Coast Tech –decía Ford emocionado ante la simple idea de asistir a esta escuela.

–Sólo eres un lame botas Stanford, de qué mierdas te sirve entrar a una escuela pretenciosa. A la ciencia nadie la domina, nada mejor que tu establezcas tus propios límites –Rick usaba ese tono tan pretencioso que tanto le jodia Ford.

–Claro, porque tu idea de crear un enlace interdimensional es mucho mejor –hizo una pausa dramática. –Es cierto solo tienes un montón de cálculos que no te han llevado a ningún lado.

–Las matemáticas explican todo el puto universo y lo sabes, los cálculos nos llevaran a entender cómo funcionan las dimensiones –ahora su tono ya se encontraba exaltado.

–A los entrevistadores del West Coast Tech no quieren ver teoría buscan algo que impacte en la ciencia, cualquiera poder hacer cálculos sin sentido –ahora Ford también estaba elevando el tono de voz.

–¿Impacto? ¿Quieres algo que impacte? Entonces construyamos el estúpido robot "guerrero" de Fiddleford –decía casi gritando Rick.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que todos los demás alumnos estaban concentrados en la pelea de Rick y Ford que, en sus propios proyectos, Fidds intentaba tranquilizarlos, pero eso resulto ser muy inútil ya que ninguno estaba dispuesto a escuchar al otro.

–¡No eres más que un cobarde! ¡Te da miedo rebasar tus propios límites! –le gritó Rick.

–¡Y tu un necio imbécil que cree siempre tener razón! –Ford se dejó llevar por su propia ira. –No me sorprende que Stanley te haya dejado.

La mueca de Rick cambio inmediatamente, ahora lucia serio, demasiado serio. Ford por un momento creyó ver algo en la mirada de Sánchez, pero eso era imposible además de que este no le dio más tiempo de observar, recogió sus cosas, pateó la mesa y salió del salón. No le importaron los gritos de su profesor o los de Fidds, simplemente ya no podía estar ahí.

–Que idiota –dijo Ford retomando su trabajo. –Pero estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos sacar el proyecto.

–¿En serio Stanford Pines? ¿En serio puedes ser tan insensible? –ahora era Fiddleford quien le recriminaba. –Eres tan idiota como Sánchez, si él no te importa por lo menos debería de hacerlo Stanley. No tengo ganas de seguir trabajando, así que iré a buscar a Rick –Fidds también recogió sus cosas. –Búscame cuando dejes de ser tan cretino.

Ford se quedó callado, Fiddleford era su mejor amigo no entendía porque se empeñaba en estar del lado se Sánchez. Pasó el resto de clase explicándole de manera vaga al Maestro de que si tendrían listo el proyecto para la feria de Ciencias, que aquello sólo era un pequeño mal entendido de ideas.

El resto de la clase le sirvió para seguir con sus planos, y también para pensar en Stan. Por más que se esforzara le era imposible entender que es lo que veía en Rick, este no era el más atractivo del mundo, tampoco el más educado, y mucho menos el más listo. Tal vez había sido seducido por su faceta de músico, pero estaba seguro de que su hermano no se dejaría llevar por algo tan banal. El mismo disfruta de la compañía de otros como era el caso de Fidds, no podía dejar de preguntarse si el hecho de jamás haber estado enamorado le impedía entenderlo. Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, sin embargo, tenía una única certeza, Stanley estaría mucho mejor sin Rick.

Las clases transcurrieron con la misma regularidad de siempre, aunque Fiddleford no regreso a las clases por el resto del día. Extrañaba al sureño, había muchas cosas de él que realmente le agradaban, era increíblemente listo, no le gustaba complicarse con las la cosas. Por el momento dejaría a un lado el proyecto de ciencias, ya que como lo había pensado antes, estaba seguro que entre los dos entregarían algo que le aseguraría un lugar en la Técnica de la Costa Oeste.

* * *

El plan de Stan acerca de evitar a Rick iba de maravilla, estaba seguro de que si se encontraban aquello no terminaría muy bien, además de no saber bien cómo reaccionar ante la situación, mucho menos después de que Carla le dijera que Rick lo buscaba. Tal vez lo buscaba para regresarle sus cosas, entre ellas su chaqueta, en realidad ambos tenían muchas cosas el uno del otro. Stanley sabía que esa era una posibilidad, al menos eso fue lo que paso con su ex, entendía que aquello significaría realmente el final y pese a que esa fue su decisión, no dejaba de dolerle toda la situación. Justo por mitad de clase había pedido permiso para ir al baño, en realidad buscaba como despejar su mente. Instintivamente miró hacia donde estaban los salones de los avanzados, su corazón dio un vuelco, ahí estaba Rick saliendo, pero el Punk no lo vio. Stan lo miró por unos segundos, él conocía esa mirada, al menos eso quería creer, los ojos del otro chico le parecieron por un momento tristes, como si contuvieran el llanto. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no gritar su nombre en ese mismo momento y salir corriendo hasta su lado, todo fue muy rápido, pero al mismo tiempo lento, como si todo se detuviera. Un instante después salió Fidds del salón, y fue corriendo para alcanzar a Rick, a lo lejos Stan pudo distinguir que cruzaron unas palabras, y sin embargo no esperaba lo que paso. Sánchez comenzó a sonreír, con esa sonrisa tan perfecta que tanto amaba Stan, sujetó del brazo a McGucket y ambos se alejaron felices.

Ahora era él quien luchaba con las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. ¿Acaso había sido desechado? ¿Eso esa posible? ¿Rick tenía intenciones de salir con Fidds? ¿Todo lo que vivieron juntos no significaba nada? Odiaba todo lo que sentía, ya que si Rick quería estar con alguien más no lo podía evitar, no, cuando él era quien termino la relación, y sin embargo dolía. Dolía tanto, que el aire se escapó de sus pulmones, y por un momento todo fue borroso.

Regreso inmediatamente al salón de clases, su expresión cambio notablemente. Ahora su cabeza era un mar de pensamientos, muchos a la deriva, parecían inconexos, únicamente ideas de se ahogaban, la única que resistía era la que lo conducía al nombre de Rick.

La voz del profesor era como un eco lejano, su mirada perdida a través de la ventana, colocada en un punto inexistente. Nada le resultaba importante, incluso no escuchó cuando su profesor les dijo que tenía que retirarse temprano, así el que de la clase sería para estudio individual.

– ¿Stan? ¿Stanley? –un leve golpe en su hombro lo hacía reaccionar.

Sonrió tristemente, porque ni ese bello rostro lo había hecho sentir tan feliz como lo hacía Rick.

–¿Qué pasó Carla? –dijo volviendo a mirar el punto imaginario.

–La pregunta es más bien ¿qué pasa contigo? –le contestó sentándose en el pupitre al lado de Stan. –Tienes una expresión –busco las palabras correctas por unos segundos. –Pareces triste.

–No es nada –Stan ahora se encontraba sonrojado, no se esperaba que su estado de ánimo fuera tan evidente.

–Por favor, te conozco bien. Algo te ocurre, esa cabeza tuya va al mil por hora, es más creo que la última vez que vi esa expresión en tu rostro fue cuando –Carla hizo una pausa, sin querer había descubierto le secreto de Stan.

–Sufres por alguien –le decía casi como en un murmullo. –Tú estás sufriendo por alguien.

Ahora sí que el rostro de Stanley estaba completamente rojo. –No es lo que piensas –hubo duda en su voz. –Es sólo que –ahora no terminaba su frase.

–Stan, sé que tenemos nuestra historia juntos, y que esta no tuvo el mejor final. Sin embargo, todavía puedes confiar en mí.

Miró fijamente a Carla, en efecto ellos se conocían y pese a lo que ocurrió entre ellos Stan sabía que se preocupaba genuinamente por él.

–Terminé con alguien –Stanley se hundía entre sus brazos y la paleta de la mesa. –Realmente pensé que era el amor de mi vida, pero –ahí había una pausa. –Todo se fue al carajo. Es una persona terca, engreída, se cree que lo sabe todo, es simplemente un dolor en el culo.

–Pero –dijo Carla marcado la palabra.

–Pero, me hacía reír, cuando estaba a su lado no era necesario fingir, juntos todo era distinto, me miraba de una manera que me hacía sentir único, simplemente me hacía feliz.

–¿Entonces qué fue lo que paso? –le preguntó Carla.

–No tolera a Ford, y Ford tampoco –se hundió un poco más en la mesa. –Pelean todo el tiempo, no pueden siquiera estar en la misma habitación, me llevaron a decidir entre los dos, y la familia siempre será primero.

Carla lo miró profundamente, era obvio que había mucho más en la historia, sin embargo, pensó por un momento la situación.

–No fue una decisión fácil, e hiciste lo que consideraste lo correcto. Pero eso no te hace feliz, espero que lo que te voy a decir sirva de algo –le sonrió. –Hace un tiempo salí con un chico muy especial, era muy tierno y cariñoso, lo quise mucho, aunque podía llegar a ser celoso además de inmaduro. Lo que más me dolía era que callara sus sentimientos, los guardaba todos hasta que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Siempre estaban otros antes que él, siempre debía de hacer algo para impresionar a su padre, al mismo tiempo debía de proteger a su hermano, seguir siendo un hijo bueno para su madre, e incluso hacia todo para mí. Pero nunca hacia algo para él, siempre pensaba en los demás, pero no escuchaba lo que su corazón le pedía, lo que realmente deseaba.

–Carla –dijo Stan, sabía que hablaba de él.

–Déjame terminar –le decía con la misma sonrisa de antes. –Al final lo nuestro no funciono, yo lo lastime y eso aún me molesta. Sin embargo, nunca deje de observarlo porque, aunque suene tonto lo seguía considerando mi amigo. Desde hace un tiempo lo he visto feliz, sonreír, estar animado, disfrutar de cosas que únicamente son de él. Lo he visto escaparse de las clases, pero también mejorar sus notas, ya no se aísla, busca nuevas aventuras, lo he visto crecer y madurar. Ahora tiene lo que nunca pudimos tener juntos. Por fin es feliz –lo miró directamente a los ojos. –El chico que yo conozco no renunciara tan fácil a ser feliz, no lo hará, porque es fuerte, es intrépido, encontrara la manera de resolverlo, y no dejará ir a esa persona que tanto quiere, ya que sabe que también está sufriendo, y él jamás dejaría que alguien a quien ama sufra.

–¿En serio crees que puedo resolverlo? –le pregunto Stan.

–Por supuesto que sí, después de todo eres un Pines –Carla estaba contenta por lo que acababa de decirle.

En ese momento pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza de Stanley, pero estaba seguro de algo, no estaba dispuesto a perder a Rick y tampoco a Ford. Ambos decían que les importaba, era necesario que se lo demostraran. Tomó su mochila, y se levantó, se encontraba decidido, abrazó a Carla y le dio las gracias.

–De nada estoy segura que Ford y Rick por fin dejaran de ser unos idiotas –al escuchar esto la cara de Stan se puso roja de nuevo.

–No es necesario que digas nada –fue lo que dijo Carla. –Él también te quiere, y sufre por todo esto.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –fue la pregunta de Stan.

–Lo vi en sus ojos –al decir esto Carla regresó a su asiento.

Fue extraño, mientras caminaba fuera del salón, por primera vez se daba cuenta de que había muchas personas que sabían sobre lo suyo y con Rick, por un momento pensó que era un secreto bien guardado. Únicamente eran su madre, la de Rick, su hermano y Fiddleford que de alguna manera era amigo tanto de Rick y de Ford, o al menos sabia como lidiar con ambos. Tal vez incluso otros chicos de la escuela lo habían notado, y lo mejor es que al parecer no resultaba ser la gran cosa. Sabía que siempre existirían cretinos como Crampelter, sin embargo, desde que estaba con Rick incluso eso tampoco le importaba, ya no temía ni que su padre lo averiguara. Él era otro, el ya no era la sombra de Ford, ni el gemelo de segunda, ese "no me impresionas" ya no dolía, ahora hacia box porque lo disfrutaba, tenía sus propias aventuras, tomaba sus propias decisiones, ya no se sentía perdido, él era feliz de ser Stanley Pines.

* * *

Aunque no podía decir que su vida había sido la mejor, estaba consciente que hasta ese punto de su existencia no valía la pena escudriñar en el pasado. Si, en esa historia personal de mierda que, aunque no lo admitiera a veces traía consigo el recuerdo de sus más infantiles pesadillas, y con ellas un sudor frío que recorría su frente. Pero, era esa asquerosa historia familiar lo que lo había llevado a Jersey, su madre lo llamo un nuevo comienzo, Rick únicamente lo veía como un requisito por parte de Juez en la orden de restricción en contra de su padre.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a ese extraño intento de "Hillbilly", no podía dejar de sentirse feliz. Se daba cuenta de que le importaba a varias personas, no es que realmente importara ser "algo" para los demás. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba escuchando las cosas que le decía Fiddleford. Lo había conocido en las clases de avanzados, él también era nuevo en la ciudad, tenía un acento sureño inconfundible, Tennessee era su ciudad de origen. En un principio pensó que sería un insufrible nerd como Stanford, además de que esos dos habían hecho "click" en cuanto se conocieron. A decir verdad, hasta cierto punto lo era, hablaba con sumo entusiasmo de las cosas "sobre naturales" además de ser un entusiasta de Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos, pero Rick y Fidds compartían algo, una cosa que para ambos era bella y profunda… la música.

Ese día, como muchos otros había discutido con Ford sobre uno de los proyectos que compartían, Rick se había dejado llevar y Ford también, habían llegado a tal punto que estaba seguro que el Sixer estaba por golpearlo. Fidds, que siempre intentaba conciliar aquellas disputas, de la nada nada dio un grito de felicidad, dejándolos desconcertados en medio del salón de estudios. Fueron un par de minutos muy tensos, en los cuales únicamente miraron a los lados opuestos de la habitación. La puerta se abrió de par en par, ahí estaba Fiddleford con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y un banjo en la mano. Si, un banjo.

El chico simplemente los miró, se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a tocar, era una canción sencilla, una canción vieja, una canción que hablaba de recuerdos. Ni remotamente se acercaba al estilo que disfruta Rick, no, para él la música era energía exuberante, letras llenas rabia, de las cosas que se desbordaban de su pecho. Pero ese ritmo, esa historia que contaba, estaba llena de calma, y sobre todo de nostalgia. Encontró en esa canción la añoranza de McGucket por su tierra natal, por la vida que había dejado atrás, por los que se quedaron, y eso, aunque Rick no lo admitiría jamás era un sentimiento constante en su pecho. Ahora veía a Fiddleford de una manera distinta, ese nerd tenía al parecer muchos talentos.

–¿Qué les pareció? –preguntó Fidds luciendo un poco apenado.

–Fue maravilloso –respondió Ford ajustando sus lentes.

Rick por un momento no dijo nada, no estaba del todo seguro de su respuesta. –Fue muy hermoso. Sus mejillas se encendieron de rojo por la sinceridad de su respuesta.

–Gracias –Fidds de nuevo sonreía. –Pienso que si alguien como yo, que por mucho tiempo no conoció otra cosa más que su granja familiar, y de los animales que en ella vivían puede lidiar con dos citadinos como ustedes –lo último lo dijo enfatizando su acento del sur. –Con el fin de construir los mejores proyectos jamás vistos en esta escuela. Me resulta obvio pensar que para un par de genios tendría que ser sumamente facial. Además, prometo que si se "comportan" tocaré un poco más para ustedes.

Tanto Rick como Ford sonrieron, al final sin que lo supieran pensaron lo mismo. Fidds era su amigo, que en efecto era idiota discutir, también deseaban volverlo a escuchar.

Rick recuerda el momento en el que escuchaba el sonido de marcación el teléfono, ese fin de semana Lee había ido con toda su familia a conocer al hijo de su hermano mayor. Así que el Punk estaba atrapado en esa ciudad, que no le representaba muchos retos, únicamente el mismo aburrimiento de siempre. Había estado trabajando en algunos de sus propios experimentos, en muchas de sus teorías y cálculos, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, pensando el chico que ahora estaba en California.

–¿Bueno? –escuchó del otro lado.

–¿Fidds? –fue su respuesta.

–Sí, soy yo- ¿Quién habla? –preguntó el chico al otro lado de la bocina.

–Soy Rick –tartamudeo un poco más de lo habitual. –Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir un rato a mi casa. Se alegraba de que Fiddleford no pudiera ver su rostro.

–Claro que si –la voz de Fidds se escuchaba muy alegre. –Estaba teniendo un fin de semana bastante aburrido sin Stanford.

Rick le dio su dirección, y claro que el banjo debía de ir. Sánchez no estaba muy seguro de cómo actuar, era la segunda persona a la que invitaba a su casa. Pero Fiddleford era muy distinto de Stanley, ese preciso momento recordó que su habitación era un desastre, estaban sus planos y experimentos por todos lados. Corrió hasta ella y la arreglo lo mejor que pudo, súbitamente pensó que debía de ofrecerle algo de beber a Fidds e incluso algo de comer, después de todo él era quien lo invito. Lo bueno era que su madre siempre tenía algo en la despensa, además de algunas bebidas, sodas para su desgracia ya que era Lee quien siempre traía las cervezas de contrabando.

Ya tenía todo listo, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Se sentía ansioso, tal vez aquello era la señal de estar dispuesto a dejar que otros tocaran su universo. El timbre sonó, se tardó mucho menos de lo que imagino, Rick después descubriría que ambos vivían en barrios bastante cercanos, aunque no de los mejores de la ciudad.

Lo invito a pasar, y fueron hasta la habitación de Rick. Fidds también estaba un poco nervioso, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por un potencial nuevo amigo. Se sentaron en el piso, por unos momentos hablaron de las cosas mundanas como en cualquier otra conversación, hasta que le silencio y la incomodidad de apoderó de ellos. Fue Fidds quien decidió hablar.

–Escúpelo Sánchez. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –le decía mirándolo fijamente.

Rick se sintió apenado, únicamente Lee lo había tratado con tanta familiaridad. No dijo nada, se levantó, fue hasta el armario y sacó su bajo. Los ojos de Fidds se iluminaron y tenía una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Tocaras para mí? –le preguntó a Rick.

Este únicamente asintió, lo conecto a su amplificador y comenzó. No era una canción conocida, era una de las muchas que escribió Rick, sabía que no tenía la mejor voz del mundo, pero con cada acorde dejaba todo de sí. Sólo había tocado para su madre y para Lee, su corazón latía rápido, y por un instante creyó que todo el aire de sus pulmones se escaparía, sin embargo, terminó la canción. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente, mientras jadeaba un poco, en espera de una respuesta por parte de Fiddleford. Este lo miraba fijamente, sin decir una sola palabra, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rick se dejó caer en el piso, aun esperaba la respuesta de Fiddleford. Este tomó su banjo, se levantó, estiró su mano y dijo. –Toquemos juntos.

Después de ese día se reunían a tocar, fue el segundo amigo que le presento a su madre. Tiempo después incluso invitaron a los Pines a que los escucharan. Stanley se emocionó al verlos juntos, Ford por su parte se sentía feliz de que Fidds lo disfrutara tanto, aunque fuera en compañía de Rick.

Una vez más se encontraban sentados en la habitación de Sánchez, tomando una zarzaparrilla la que ahora sabía que era la bebida favorita de Fidds.

–Cuéntamelo todo –decía Fiddleford dándole un trago a su botella.

El Punk dio un leve suspiro y comenzó a hablar. Pesé a que Fidds sabia porque habían roto, era reconfortante hablar sobre todo lo que sintió en ese tiempo. El otro chico escuchaba con atención lo que decía, no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni tampoco le diría a nadie cual fue la reacción de Rick en ese momento. Pero se agradeció a si mismo esa vieja costumbre de traer un pañuelo dentro de su bolsillo.

–Ah –hizo una pausa. –No cabe duda que son unos "pendejos" –al parecer todos usaban el español en su contra. –No debería de ayudarte, ya que has sido un cretino con Stanley, pero –Rick se alegró al escucharlo. –Pero Stan es mi amigo, y claro que está sufriendo por todo esto y tú también. Así que Ricardo Sánchez te ayudare a que todo esto se resuelva, sin embargo, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga.

Rick se acercó a Fidds y escuchó cada palabra, él estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Stanley, aunque tuviera que dejar a un lado su orgullo. Incluso estaba dispuesto a recibir ayuda, así que estuvo dispuesto a escuchar y callar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

–Okey Sánchez, eso haremos y si falla lo único que te queda es la solución más simple de todas –Fidds se levantó y tomo sus cosas. –Dile lo que realmente sientes.

Acompaño hasta la puerta a su amigo, se despidió de él, con la esperanza de que lo que harían esa tarde saldría bien, y el volvería a Stan con Lee. Cerró la puerta, se recargó contra ella, resbalándose hasta quedar sentado en el piso, abrazo sus rodillas, y por milésima vez en ese día volvía a decir su nombre.

* * *

Ford llegó a casa, estaba un poco cansado y aburrido, primero había tenido que caminar ya que no encontró a Stanley por ningún lugar, y segundo Fiddleford no había regresado por lo que estuvo sólo el resto de las clases. Así que su humor estaba bastante jodido en ese instante.

Entró por la puerta principal y fue directamente a la cocina, escuchó como su madre atendía una de sus llamadas en su línea de "videncia", no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era posible que todavía existieran personas que creyeran en ese tipo de estafas. Tomo una Pitt del refrigerador y para dirigirse a su habitación, busco algo que comer en la despensa, y no había nada. Eso lo sorprendió, además de que sólo podía significar una cosa, Stan había estado ahí. Espero hasta que su mamá terminara su llamada para poder hablar con ella.

Ella entro a la cocina dispuesta a comenzar a preparar la comida, saludo con un beso en la frente a su hijo, más no dijo nada.

–¿Mamá viste hace un rato a Stanley? –le preguntó a Maud.

–¿A tú hermano? –parecía dudosa. –Sí, lo vi hace un rato que vino a la casa.

–¡Qué! –casi grito Ford. –Es un desconsiderado, estuve buscándolo por toda la escuela, para que al final tuviera que venir caminando, y todo porque se salió de la escuela.

–Qué horror, pobre de ti –su madre le acaricio la cabeza.

–¿A qué vino? –le preguntó Ford a su madre.

–¿Por sus cosas? –ella le contestó.

–¿Cómo que por sus cosas? –volvió a cuestionar a su madre.

–Si, por sus cosas –estaba picando unas papas cuando lo dijo. –Sus cosas, porque se fue de la casa.

–¡Qué! –ahora Ford si estaba gritando. –¿Cómo que se fue de la casa?

–Eso fue lo que hizo, agarró las cosas que consideró más importantes, las empaco, se despidió de mí y se fue –Ford no podía creer la tranquilidad de su madre.

–Pero, pero –no sabía que decir. –Pero, ¿a dónde fue? ¿De qué vivirá? ¿Por qué se fue?

–Bueno Ford –dijo su madre sin dejar de preparar la comida. –Creo que Stanley es capaz de poder vivir sólo, a donde va, supongo que eso lo decidirá la carretera. El motivo es muy sencillo, no estaba dispuesto a perderte a ti ni a Rick, así que si no podía resolver esta situación prefería irse, no tener que decidir en los dos.

–Aghhh –se quejó Ford. –Ese tarado.

–Me dijo que quería despedirse de ti –su madre por fin se detenía para mirarlo. –Sin embargo, para que yo te diga en qué lugar te espera, deberás de decirme que fue lo que pasó entre tú y Rick.

Ford aún seguía atónito, no podía creer que Stanley, su gemelo, su mejor amigo, se había ido. Lo había dejado, y no todo por un idiota pseudo punk. Ahora su madre también lo ponía contra la pared, pero si deseaba ver a Stan e intentar convencerlo de que no se marchara debía de hacer lo que ella le pedía.

Fue hasta la sala y le hizo un gesto a su mamá para que lo siguiera, deseaba estar sentado, por un instante la fuerzas parecían abandonarlo. Maud se sentó a su lado, acaricio el hombre de Ford, y lo escucho hablar.

–Desde que lo conocí supe que era un problema, todo en él me daba mal espina. Su pinta de Punk, su horrible lenguaje, su carencia de modales, hay muchas cosas malas en ese chico. Lo recuerdo de la clase de artes, de las pocas que todavía comparto con Stan, supe que algo era diferente cuando no se sentó a mi lado, fue directamente a él. Como si ya lo conociera, como si fueran amigos, yo lo seguí, Stanley quedo en medio de los dos. Estaba sonriendo, riendo de las cosas idiotas que Rick le decía, al principio me alegre porque ya no estaría sólo mientras yo estaba en las clases de avanzados. Tiempo después descubrí que Stan y Rick se ausentaban de clases, que pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, incluso cuando hacíamos algo juntos era "Rick esto, Rick aquello". Luego lo dijo, me lo dijo, él y Rick eran más que amigos, ahora estaban juntos, no me molestaba que le gustaran los chicos, pero por qué de todos los hombres en este universo tenía que gustarle Sánchez. Para mi mala suerte todo empeoro, era la clase de física para avanzados y ahí estaba el profesor presentando a Rick como el nuevo alumno. Stan me lo había dicho, me dijo que era un "cerebrito", tan listo como yo, pensaba que únicamente era su percepción. El hecho de idealizarlo, pero no, resulta que Sánchez es un bastardo muy listo, poco a poco estaba entrando a mi vida.

–Tal vez todos tienen razón –siguió hablando. –Y debería de apoyar a mi hermano, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Sé que es egoísta y tonto, pero siento que terminará olvidándome, ya no seré nadie en su vida. Pronto dejaremos de ser amigos, de ser hermanos, de ser familia. Es absurdo porque al parecer por más que intento protegerlo, únicamente termino lastimándolo más y más. Pensé que siempre seriamos los dos para siempre, pero me equivoqué. Lo peor fue ese día, iniciábamos con las ideas para la feria de ciencia, es muy importante para mí y Fidds. Estábamos en la casa de Fiddleford, los cuatro estamos hablando de cosas, sobre todo de las ideas que teníamos. Entonces él comenzó o yo comencé, la verdad es que no estoy seguro. Sin embargo, en menos de cinco menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos gritando. Recuerdo como Stan intentaba calmarnos, aunque no daba resultados. Me llamo cobarde, le dije imbécil, ya no me podía contener, todo lo que me había guardado salió de mi boca. No imagine que todas esas palabras pudieran salir de mi boca, entonces lo dije –la voz de Ford sonaba triste.

–Lo llame "marica" –Ford se tapó la boca. –Lo llame "marica", recuerdo que lo tres voltearon a verme, los ojos llenos de decepción de Stan y de Fidds, incluso los de Rick parecían tristes. Fue lo más bajo que podía hacer, lo peor es que no me contuve. Le dije que por su culpa mi hermano terminaría en la calle, que él era lo peor que le había pasado y que si realmente le importaba Stan se alejaría.

–Entonces Rick comenzó a hablar –por un momento volvió a sentirse como en ese día. –Me dijo que yo siempre había estado feliz con tener a Stanley a mi sombra, que hacía mucho tiempo ya no conocía a mi hermano, que era egoísta, que únicamente me importaba esa estúpida beca para largarme de aquí. Pero que nunca le pregunte a mi hermano que sentía al respecto, que lo había desechado, lo había dejado atrás como muchos otros lo habían hecho. Además, que pasara lo que pasara Stan y él estarían juntos. Tal vez lo que me molesto fue que, en efecto, jamás le he preguntado a Stan qué es lo que piensa, qué es lo que hará después de que nos graduemos. Siempre pensé que de alguna forma "mágica" ambos iríamos a California, que seguiríamos juntos. En ese instante lo que más me dolió fue darme cuenta lo poco que ahora conozco de Stanley. No sé si tiene sus propios sueños, y si esos incluyen a Rick o a mí. Creo que simplemente di por sentado muchas cosas, y no me percate de lo distinto que somos ahora. Eso únicamente me hizo enojar más, realmente estaba furioso, volteé a ver a Stanley y le dije, elige en este momento él o yo.

–Él o yo, repetí casi gritando –al escucharse se sentía muy estúpido. –Stanley elige de una jodida vez, él o yo.

Entonces la voz de Rick se unió a la mía. –Por primera vez tu idiota hermano dice algo con sentido, escoge Lee.

–Escuche a Fidds diciendo que lo que pedíamos era muy injusto pues a los dos no quería, los dos le importábamos, que estamos actuando como unos imbéciles, pero en ese instante no me importaron las palabras de mi amigo –hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. –Stan nos miraba a ambos, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando. Seguimos gritándole por un rato, y él no decía nada, sólo seguía viéndonos. Luego se lo dije, soy una horrible persona. Le dije, pondrás a este patético Punk, sobre mí, sobre tu hermano, harás a un lado a tu familia. Romperás la promesa que hicimos con Sherman cuando se marchó, los hermanos Pines siempre estarán juntos.

–Pude ver como las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas –en ese momento Ford se sintió como basura. –Fue hasta donde me encontraba, me sujetó de la mano mientras decía "siempre elegiré a mi familia". Miró a Rick mientras le decía que eso era todo, que lo sentía, pero ya no podían estar juntos, después me jaló de brazo y salimos de casa de Fidds. Juraría que escuché a Rick gritar su nombre, todo el camino a casa no dijo nada. Intentaba contener sus lágrimas, pero estas caían por su rostro. Cuando llegamos a casa, antes de bajar golpee su espalda para decirle, fue lo correcto, la familia siempre estará contigo. Bajé del coche, pero lo escuché decir.

–Para mí Rick era parte de mi familia…

–Pensé que todo mejoraría como cuando terminó con Carla –hizo una breve pausa y dejó salir una breve sonrisa. –Ahora que lo pienso, ya no estuvo triste porque al poco tiempo conoció a Rick. Deseaba tanto que las cosas fueran como antes, que pensaba que lo estaba ayudando, sin embargo, lo único que he hecho es que se vaya de la casa, que se aleje de mi para siempre. Soy un completo idiota, incluso Fidds se enojó conmigo. No sé qué debo hacer.

Maud se acercó hasta su hijo y le dio un abrazo, era difícil verlo así, saber las cosas que en ese momento los gemelos estaban atravesando. Lo tomó del rostro y lo miró para decirle. –Podría decirte que debes hacer, pero así ninguno de los aprendería nada. Por ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que tu Stanley te espera en el parque Five Points para despedirse de ti. Lo que hagas ahora es decisión tuya.

Ford miró a su madre por un momento, la abrazó, agarró su chaqueta, le sonrió y fue hasta la puerta trasera. Antes de salir volteó a verla de nuevo. –Espero que las líneas no se equivoquen.

–Nunca lo hacen –le respondió su madre mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

Stanley no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, se sentía tonto, devastado y al mismo tiempo todo era bastante espeluznante. Estaba esperando justo en el punto ciego que le había enseñado Rick, para que no lo vieran cuando se escapaban a media noche. Sabía que ahí estaban los dos, Rick sólo se sentía cómodo en pocos lugares, y cuando quería escapar o estar con alguien importante, ese basurero al que llamaba habitación era su refugio. Recordaba las palabras de Carla, él no renunciaría tan fácil a Rick, estaba sumergido en ese pensamiento cuando vio salir a Fidds. Lo vio hablar con Rick por unos segundos en la puerta, después se despidieron, sabía el camino que recorrería McGucket para llegar a su casa. Iba caminando por la calle, silbando una canción, Stan aceleró, se paró justamente a su lado, el otro chico no puedo evitar asustarse. Abrió la puerta del Diablo, y le dijo secamente. –Sube.

Fidds reacciono instintivamente y se subió, no dijo nada por mucho tiempo, tampoco Stanley lo hizo. El ceño de Pines estaba realmente serio, a decir verdad, Fiddleford estaba un poco asustado, no sabía hacia donde lo llevaba Stan, sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar. Finalmente se estacionaron cerca de los muelles, del lugar donde Rick lo besó por primera vez. Sujetó en volante con ambas manos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre este.

–Soy un idiota –decía rompiendo el silencio. –Rick tiene derecho a seguir con su vida, a ser feliz, a estar con alguien más –miró fijamente a Fidds.

–Si ahora están juntos, no tengo derecho a entrometerme –le dijo a Fidds mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima.

Fiddleford miraba realmente sorprendido a Stanley, después de unos cuantos segundos comenzó a reírse como loco, le tomó otros segundos poder controlarse.

–No es lo que piensas –dijo mientras se tocaba un poco la barbilla. –Rick y yo no estamos juntos, es sólo que perdió a su mejor amigo –al decir esto miró a Stan. –Así que supongo que yo era una especie de "segunda opción", llamémosle un amigo de repuesto.

Fidds seguía viendo la cara de incertidumbre de Stan. –No, por supuesto que no. Como te dije Stan, únicamente soy su amigo. Siempre ha dicho que soy demasiado "campirano" para su gusto, aunque no sé a qué se refiere en realidad –le dijo Fidds con simplicidad.

–Lo sé- decía una Stanley mucho más tranquilo. –Te creo Fidds, pero es que en serio desde que terminamos me comporto más idiota de lo normal –Stan se escuchaba afligido.

Fiddleford lo miró por un minuto, le había prometido a Rick no decir nada sobre lo que habían hablado, pero a este punto era obvio que únicamente se iban complicando más las cosas.

-No eres el único que se comporta como un "pendejo" –remató su frase en español. –El realmente te extraña, y sobre todo te ama.

Stan abrió los ojos de par en par, él sabía que lo quería, pero escucharlo de los labios de Fidds, ciertamente lo reconfortaba.

McGucket suspiró y comenzó a decirle todo a Stanley, sabía que a veces las promesas debían de romperse. Vio como poco a poco los ojos de Stan comenzaron a llenarse de felicidad. Era gracioso, ya que pese a todos los problemas que esos dos tenían, envidiaba el que se amaran tanto.

–En resumen, Rick se dio cuenta de que es un imbécil, pero que te ama y está dispuesto a recuperarte –hizo una pausa. –Siempre y cuando tú quieras regresar.

–Claro que quiero que volvamos, pero debo de solucionar lo que pasó entre el Sixer y Rick –dijo muy serió.

-Él también lo quiere, y mi pañuelo es prueba de eso –le decía riendo un poco.

-Fidds necesito pedirte un favor –al decir esto por alguna razón sonreía.

-Claro –contestó Fidds.

El joven sureño escucho cada palabra, cuando se mudó desde su lejana Tennessee creyó que no sería tan divertida como su vieja granja, sin embargo, vivir de primera plana esa tormenta amorosa lo hacía emocionarse. Además, aunque no lo admitiera del todo, estaba un poco celoso de la relación de Stan y Rick, el que se atrevieran a estar juntos.

Pines terminó de hablar, Fiddleford estuvo de acuerdo con la estrategia elegida, y aunque sabía que Rick se enojaría por engañarlo, lo perdonaría más tarde.

Stan dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de alivio. –Qué suerte tienes Fidds, ojalá que cuando te enamores no sea tan difícil.

–Puede que no sea tan difícil, pero esa persona no lo nota –se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había revelado más de la cuenta.

–¡Fidds te gusta alguien! ¡Tienes que decírmelo! –Stanley sujetó a Fiddleford y lo agitó varias veces mientras reía.

Fiddleford sólo asintió, Stan lo soltó, después el otro chico le hizo un gesto para que se acercará y le murmuró un nombre al oído.

Ahora era Pines quien estallaba a risas por la confesión escuchada. –Sabes que nunca se dará cuenta si no se lo dices, ¿verdad?

–Lo sé –contestó Fiddleford mientras Stan encendía su auto.

* * *

Ford iba corriendo a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, pesé a ser mucho más ligero que Stan no tenía la mejor condición física del mundo. Tal vez debería cambiar unas cuantas horas de C&C y más C por alguna actividad física, Fiddleford lo invitó a tomar clases de baile de salón, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que eso contara como deporte. A lo lejos, sobre una de las colinas aledañas al parque pudo ver estacionado al "Diablo" y sobre la cajuela de este a su hermano gemelo.

Hizo un último esfuerzo, estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia cuando con el poco aliento que le quedaba grito el nombre de su hermano.

–¡Stanley! –otra voz, casi de manera simultánea se unía a la suya.

Los dos chicos se miraron, ambos intentaban recuperar la respiración. Ford también notó que unos metros detrás de Rick se encontraba Fiddleford.

Fue Stan quien comenzó a hablar. –Gracias por venir, no era necesario que lo hicieran corriendo, pero me alegro de verlos.

–Stanley, ¿qué es esa tontería de que te iras? –le dijo Ford sin ocultar que lo alterado que estaba.

–No es ninguna tontería Ford, es la decisión que he tomado –le respondió de la manera más seria posible.

–Lee, tú no puedes irte – las palabras de Rick eran mucho más torpes que las de Ford.

–No soy muy bueno tomando decisiones, o haciendo la mayoría de las cosas en realidad, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado estoy seguro que esto es lo mejor.

Los dos chicos no supieron que decir, ambos conocían perfectamente a Stan, sabían que realmente hablaba en serio.

–A decir verdad, no fue fácil, hubiera querido que fuera en otra situación, sin embargo, no fue así. Descubrí cosas de mi que no sabía, una de esas cosas es que por más que lo intente no puedo dejar de amarte Rick.

El corazón del Punk dio un vuelco al escuchar estas palabras, quiso decir algo, esas palabras que estaban atascadas en su pecho, pero Lee siguió hablando.

–Pero Ford, y mi familia siempre será importantes porque también los amo, y como no puedo decidir a cuál debo perder prefiero no tener a ninguno – Stan se bajó de la cajuela. –Eso era lo que quería que supieran, me voy porque no estoy dispuesto a elegir, no, si eso significa perder a alguno de los dos. Así que gracias por todo que hicieron por mí, y hasta siempre.

Stanley estaba por subir a su auto, cuando sintió que sujetaban fuertemente su mano, volteó y encontró los ojos de Ford.

–No lo entiendo, quisiera decirte que así es, pero te mentiría. Quisiera decirte que entiendo que es lo que sientes por Rick, y porque lo sientes, sin embargo, no es así –Ford hizo una pequeña pausa para poder decir el resto. –Pero lo único que entiendo es que me equivoque, que no debía entenderlo, que no debía gustarme, que lo único que siempre debió importarme es que tu fueras feliz.

Stanford seguía sujetándolo, aunque ahora era mucho más suave. –Me lo dijo nuestra madre, me lo dijo Fidds, Rick te hace feliz. En el fondo siempre lo he sabido, pero me daba miedo perderte, perder a mi hermano, sobre todo perder a mi mejor amigo. Por eso me negaba, y lo rechazaba, me aterraba lo nuevo, darme cuenta que era inevitable separarnos, pero sobre todo me daba miedo quedarme sólo. Sé que es estúpido, sin embargo, así me sentía y al final pasó lo que no deseaba, tu terminaste alejándote de mí.

Ford soltó la mano de Stan. –No sé si esto aún sirva, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, tal vez nunca seamos amigos Rick y yo, pero tú eres mi hermano, mi familia y si él te hace feliz yo estoy bien con eso.

En ese momento Ford volteó a ver a Rick. –Lo siento Rick, me he portado como un verdadero idiota, no me volveré a entrometer entre Stan y tú.

Los ojos de Rick estaban abiertos de par en par, realmente se sentía feliz, eso significaba que ahora los dos podían estar juntos. No lo pensó dos veces, y fue corriendo hasta los brazos de Lee, pero lo que pasó lo dejó sin aliento. Stanley había rechazado su abrazo.

–¿Qué pasa babe? No lo entiendo –le dijo Sánchez.

–No es así de sencillo Rick, no sólo fue Ford quien me orillo a esta decisión, también fuiste tú. Como lo dije, te amo, pero no quiero estar contigo si eso significa perder a mi hermano.

Rick se quedó callado, no podía decir una palabra, tenía tanto que decir y no podía articular ninguna estúpida palabra. Sintió una mano en su hombro, después unas cuantas palabras llegaron a su oído.

–Sólo dilo –fue Fidds que caminaba hacia Ford.

Empezó como un ruido casi imperceptible, como si tuviera que ensayarlo en su cerebro varias veces por temor a equivocarse.

–Lo siento –la primera vez fue casi imperceptible. Poco a poco entre tartamudeos, fue juntando al aliento necesario para gritarlo. –¡Lo siento!

––¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Gritaba mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro. –Lo siento –dijo una vez más mientras intentaba controlar sus sollozos. –Lo siento Lee, soy un idiota, me he comportado como un imbécil, pero –ahí estaba de nuevo el tartamudeo. –Pero realmente no sé qué hacer, todo es nuevo para mí, y me da miedo, realmente me asusta ser el que no entiende nada. Todos los que estuvieron antes conmigo únicamente de usaron, hicieron que el vacío se hiciera más grande, y yo seguía sintiéndome solo.

–Pero cuando te conocí todo fue distinto, tan distinto, tú me haces tan feliz que no entiendo que hacer. Lo único que comprendo es que yo deseo estar a tu lado –dejó escapar una leve risa. –Sé que es muy estúpido, sin embargo, tenía celos de Ford, de que él te alejara de mi lado, que él te mostrara lo horrible que realmente soy, que finalmente te marcharas y que de nuevo estuviera solo. Me asustaba imaginarme sin ti, porque te amo.

Los tres chicos lo miraron, Ford en ese momento entendió lo que le dijo su madre, se dio cuenta de que Rick realmente amaba a Stan, de cómo los dos se habían equivocado. En eso se parecían, ambos temían perder a Stan, era cierto los dos se parecían demasiado.

Ahí estaba Rick, esperando la respuesta de Stanley, lo odiaba, realmente odiaba todo lo que ocurría en ese momento. Detestaba sentirse frágil, expuesto, sobre todo darse cuenta de lo humano que seguía siendo.

Lee se acercó a él, Sánchez no puedo hacer otra cosa sino evitar su mirada. Una vez más estaban frente a frente, el corazón Rick amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, necesitaba escuchar la respuesta de Stanley. En ese momento no pudo evitar comenzar a temblar, podía sentirlo, tan cerca, pero seguía en silencio.

–Lee yo … –su voz seguía temblando.

Era un genio, pero le faltaban las palabras, su cerebro no podía hacer conexión, todo seguía demasiado confuso cuando sintió que los brazos de Lee lo envolvieron, no pudo reaccionar en seguida, permaneció estático por unos segundos.

–Perdóname, soy un _*pendejo_ –seguía repitiendo entre sollozos.

Stanley lo sujetó de la barbilla para que lo mirara. –Rick, no eres un *pendejo. Si alguien aquí es un idiota soy yo, ustedes cerebritos están muy lejos de mi liga, pero eso no significa que no entienda muchas otras cosas, y por extraño que parezca una de esa cosa que entiendo a la perfección ere tú.

–¿Sabes por qué te entendiendo? –Rick únicamente negó con la cabeza. –Porque te amo –al decir esto besó lentamente a Rick.

El joven punk estaba feliz, no existía otra palabra para describirlo, él estaba jodidamente feliz. Ese beso fue maravilloso, lo había anhelado tanto, realmente lo necesitaba, su cuerpo le exigía sentir una vez más los labios de Stan. Rick envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lee, adoraba que el castaño fuera ligeramente más alto que él. Ese beso se fue intensificando lentamente, pero sin dejar delicado, fue Rick quién dejó de besarlo. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Stan, y se sujetó fuertemente a su camisa. Aunque ninguno de los tres chicos pudiera verlo Rick estaba sonriendo, realmente se sentía feliz.

–Gracias –le decía Rick sin levantar la cabeza. –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Stanley recargó su cabeza en la de Rick, aspirando el perfume que venía de él, además de abrazarlo. –Te amo demasiado Punk de Mierda –le decía dejando escapar una leve risa.

–No más que yo _*gringo pendejo_ –ahora Rick lo miraba fijamente.

Los dos se miraron ligeramente desafiantes por unos segundos, después comenzaron a reírse como locos sin dejar de mirarse, para una vez más besarse.

Fue demasiado absurdo que debieran pasar todo esto para darse cuenta de cosas tan sencillas como el amor, tres de ellos estaban bastante cerca de ser genios, pero al parecer existen cosas que se seguirán escapando a hasta al mejor entendimiento.

Ahora era Rick quien se acercaba a Ford, seguía sintiéndose extraño, él no era ese tipo de sujeto y sin embargo por Stanley valía la pena hacerlo.

–Ford lo siento he sido un verdadero estúpido contigo, como lo dijiste tal vez nunca seamos amigos, pero me gustaría intentarlo –el Punk estiró su mano y se la ofreció a Stanford.

–A mí también me gustaría intentarlo –Ford estrechó la mano de Rick.

Stanley y Fiddleford sonrieron, los dos sabían que eso había sido un logró casi tan grande como el Big Bang para aquellos dos.

–Bueno –decía Fidds. –Creo que es tiempo de irnos –ahora le hacía un pequeño gesto a Ford.

–Sí –respondió con una ligera sonrisa. –¿Qué te parece una ronda de C, C y más C?

–¡Ojos saltones, galletas, violines y banjos! ¡Por supuesto que sí! –les respondió haciendo énfasis de su acento sureño. Los cuatro chicos rieron al escuchar esto, mientras que las manos de Rick y Stan se iban entrelazando.

* * *

Las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo Jersey, los dos chicos tenían un par de horas mirando el horizonte sentados en el cofre del Impala. No habían dicho mucho en ese tiempo, les bastaba con estar el uno junto al otro. Estaban recargados, dejando que sus manos se tocaran, que sus dedos juguetearan un poco, y de vez en cuando darse un pequeño beso perezoso.

–¿Realmente te ibas a marchar? –le preguntó Rick mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Stan.

–Supongo que si mi plan no hubiera funcionado lo habría hecho –respondió recargado su cara contra el cabello de Rick.

–¡Qué! –decía Rick con un tono indignado. –Todo era un plan tuyo.

–Bueno, no sólo mío. Ma y Fidds ayudaron –le dijo rascándose un poco el cuello.

–¡Ese traidor! –Rick se escuchaba un poco enojado.

–Fidds me dijo lo que necesitaba saber, lo que me animó a continuar –Stan jaló a Rick que para que esté quedara entre sus piernas.

–¿Qué te dijo? –le preguntó Sánchez.

–Que me amabas –al escuchar esto Rick agradeció que Lee no pudiera ver su rostro. –Y que estabas sufriendo.

Rick dejó escapar una pequeña queja, está vez lo habían atrapado. –¿Pero y si tu plan funcionaba? ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro?

Stanley tomó la mano de Rick, le pidió que la estirara, lentamente la puso sobre la suya y señaló un lugar en ambas.

–¿Ves esta dos pequeñas líneas? –Lee señalaba un lugar, era extraño, pero en efecto compartían la misma línea.

–Sí, y eso qué tiene que ver Pines –decía sin dejar de mirar sus manos.

–Bueno Rick, es muy fácil. Ese siempre fue y será nuestro destino, está escrito en estas líneas. No importa donde estemos, las cosas que vivamos, tú y yo debíamos de encontrarnos –Stan entrelazó su mano con la Rick.

Este por un momento no dijo nada, todavía no estaba muy seguro si tales cosas como es destino eran ciertas, pero había algo en su interior que le decía, que no importaba en que universo o dimensión se encontrara él de alguna manera llegaría hasta Stanley, después de todo existen eventos que por más aleatorios que sean vuelven a repetirse.

Rick se volteó para mirar a Lee. –No sé si existe algo como el destino, sin embargo, me alegra que estemos juntos –Ahora sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros.

–No importa que seamos un evento aleatorio o algo destinado a suceder, estar juntos es lo único que importa –por fin se besaban de nuevo.

Aún faltaban muchos años para que descubrieran que cada Lee tiene un Rick, que de alguna manera sus historias se cruzaban, fuera destino, casualidad o una cifra matemática. En ese momento eran únicamente ellos dos bajo el infinito cielo estrellado de Glass Shard Beach, disfrutando del estar juntos sin que otra cosa importara.

 **FIN**

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer por la espera, bueno en realidad esto es sólo un intento de no dejar de escribir, es decir, perder la práctica. Te agradezco que hayas llegado hasta punto, como regalo te dejo dos mini historias relacionadas a esta.

PD: UN ENORME ABRAZO A MI QUERIDO SLASH TORRANCE, HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS. ESPERO QUE ESA MAGNÍFICA IMAGINACIÓN NUNCA SE APAGUE. OJALÁ PUEDA LEER POR MUCHO TIEMPO TUS HISTORIAS.

GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.


	2. EXTRA I

CAPITULO EXTRA I

Era un sábado por la tarde, el clima estaba perfecto como para salir a robar algo, drogarse, beber, allanar el laboratorio de química de la escuela o simplemente dar un paseo. Pero los dos chicos que solían hacer eso estaban encerrados en la habitación de uno de ellos, haciendo por increíble que parezca la tarea de ese fin de semana.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos con la incógnita? –decía Rick mientras se balanceaba sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

–¿La despejamos? –preguntó Stan un poco dudoso.

–Exacto –respondió Rick con aprobación.

En un par de minutos los deberes de Stanley estaban listos, a decir verdad, Sánchez era mucho mejor tutor que Ford. Además de que su gemelo los había hecho prometer que ambos mantendrían notas decentes, si ellos lo hacían Stanford no cuestionaría sus actividades delictivas nocturnas.

–Listo –decía Lee cerrando su libreta. –¿Ahora qué hacemos?

–No lo sé –decía un dudoso Rick. –Me hablaron de un nuevo bar clandestino en los muelles, pero aún es muy temprano. Además de que le prometí a los nerds que trabajaríamos en los detalles finales del proyecto de Ciencias.

–Ese si es un problema –dijo Stanley dejándose caer en la cama.

–Ya se podemos ir a ese lugar que "The Juke Joint" –decía Rick caminando a la puerta.

Antes de que la abriera, sintió como la mano de Stan lo detuvo. Quedaron viéndose frena a frente, carajo adoraba esos centímetros extras de Stan.

–Tal vez podamos hacer algo más –ahí estaba esa sonrisa tan perfecta. –Después de todo Ma y Pop's están fuera, no llegaran hasta el domingo por la mañana.

–¿Entonces qué propones Pines? –dijo Sánchez con una sonrisa igual de seductora que la del Punk.

–¿Qué no se supone que eres un genio? –replicó Stan.

–Sí, pero –Rick no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando los labios de Stan ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Ese momento resulto ser mucho más íntimo de lo que imaginaba, hacia un poco más de un mes que se habían reconciliado, sin embargo, en ese tiempo no habían tenido sexo. No era porque no lo desearan, sino que ahora era diferente, al menos para Rick lo era. Le confesó a Stan sus sentimientos, no lo había hecho con otra persona, algo dentro de sí le decía que nunca lo volvería a hacer. Existía algo entre ellos, algo que no tenía nombre, seguía estando oculto para la mayoría, así que, aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el último mes, no había existido acción de ese tipo. Hubo muchas y largas conversaciones, y era Rick quién hablaba, era el quien necesitaba ser escuchado, fueron muchas las noches que lloró sobre el pecho de Stan, este lo cubría con su brazo y lo consolaba hasta que llegara la mañana. Pines entendía lo mucho que significaba eso para Sánchez, era como que le confiaran uno de los secretos más grandes del universo, y de alguna manera así era, después de todo muy pocos tendrían acceso a la cabeza de Rick y todavía menos a su corazón.

Rick estaba recargado contra la puerta, ahora los besos eran mucho más intensos, sus lenguas jugaban, saboreándose mutuamente, existían rastros con sabor a durazno de la soda que ambos había bebido. Los brazos de Rick se encontraban alrededor del cuello de Lee, mientras que sus piernas se iban abriendo lentamente. Sólo se detenían cuando era necesario respirar, mirarse por una fracción de segundo y continuar, como si en ese instante en el que se separaban perdieran algo de sí. Fue Stanley quien dejó los labios de Rick, únicamente para seguir con su cuello, era fino, enmarcaba a la perfección el rostro anguloso del flaco. Además, que esa zona la daba un acceso perfecto a la oreja de Sánchez como a su clavícula, sintió como Rick se retorcía ligeramente cuando su aliento caliente encontró su oreja. Continuaba con su viaje, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo, dejándolo para bajar, haciendo un camino de besos que únicamente se detendría en la clavícula de Rick, buscaba ese hueco perfecto que ahí había, saboreaba su piel ligeramente salada, llenándose de su fragancia, dejando marcas rojas que después quedarían expuestas, para que la verlas él supiera que estuvo ahí.

Los jadeos de Rick eran cada vez más intensos, mierda, sí que disfrutaba todo eso. Hasta hace unos cuantos días nunca le había hablado de los "otros" a Stan, él lo había hecho, no eran muchos en realidad, sólo otro par de chicas después de Carla. En cambio, Rick para el Punk la historia era muy diferente, tenía catorce años, fue de las últimas veces que vio a padre. Las luces fallaban en ese lugar, apestaba a orina y miedo, puede recordar los rostros de las chicas que no parecen mucho mayores que él. Ve a su padre hablar con alguien, no manejaba del todo el español, pero puede distinguir perfectamente "hacerlo hombre", una mujer que aparenta por mucho treinta años viene por él, después de eso comprende muchas cosas y al mismo tiempo habré un vacío. Fueron por un tiempo únicamente mujeres, sin embargo, con el tiempo el vacío seguía exigiendo ser llenado, tenía dieciséis cuando ese hombre mucho mayor le sonrió amablemente y le ofreció comprarle un trago. Fueron tantas las palizas que le dieron por meterse con la novia de otro, y las más salvajes siempre estuvieron acompañadas de la palabra "Puto". Cuando llegó a Jersey parecía que su reputación se quedaba atrás, pero sabía tarde o temprano lo alcanzaría, pese al miedo, ahora era distinto, lo tenía a él, estaba con Stanley. Esa noche tuvo que beber mucho, necesitaba encontrar el valor necesario para decírselo, no quiso mirar a Lee mientras hablaba, pero de reojo veía tensarse sus manos sobre el volante. Estaban las palabras de Fidds en su cabeza, debía de ser sincero, tenía que hacerlo si deseaba estar con él. Al final con las palabras entre cortadas por sus lágrimas, se atrevió a ver a Stanley, temía tanto encontrarse con el asco en su mirada o la decepción, una vez más le aterraba la idea de perderlo.

Lee miraba fijamente al frente, mientras sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, y sus nudillos estaban pálidos por la falta de circulación.

–Entiendo si ahora me odias –decía Rick limpiando su cara.

En ese preciso momento Lee volteó, Rick no sabía qué hacer, su instinto le hizo cerrar los ojos, pero lo que sintió fue el fuerte abrazo de Pines.

–Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –repetía el castaño sin cesar.

–¿Por qué lo sientes? –le preguntó Rick.

–Por no haber estado ahí –fue la respuesta de Stan.

Al escuchar esto una vez más comenzó a llorar, ahora su llanto era mucho más fuerte y profundo. Lee no lloraba porque le tuviera lastima, no lo hacía porque realmente le importaba, porque le dolía lo que le pasó y lo que le pasara. Por mucho tiempo Rick pensó que él no podía ofrecerle algo "bueno" a Stan, su cabeza estaba bastante jodida y para él su cuerpo no podía causar más que asco. A sus escasos dieciocho años, se sentía como basura, como un despojo, algo que únicamente era utilizado por un par de horas, entonces lo encontró a él. Stanley lo amaba, pese a su pasado y a su futuro incierto, y sobre todo Rick también lo hacía.

La cabeza de Rick comenzaba a desconectarse, a dejar llevar por sus sensaciones, cada roce con Lee lo hacía desear un poco más, podía sentir la erección de Stan chocar son la suya, en ese momento necesitaba todo lo que Pines pudiera darle.

–Dame más –dejo escapar entre gemidos.

Eso fue más que suficiente para Stanley, en unos segundos Rick se encontraba sobre la cama, sus piernas colgaban ligeramente, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios entre abiertos intentando controlar su respiración, la piel donde había dejado su marca comenzaba a oscurecerse. Era un espectáculo digno de verse, al menos eso era lo pensaba Stanley Pines, tal vez resultaba absurdo lo poco que cuestiono su sexualidad, lo fácil que le fue entender lo mucho que le gustaba Rick. Pero a él le bastaba con mirarlo para entenderlo, entender que nunca se sintió así ni con Carla o Marilyn, no, con Rick todo era distinto. Era la electricidad que envolvía al ambiente, su respiración se hacía más pesada, su mente le pedía que conservara le momento lo más que pudiera, que grabara profundamente cada una de sus expresiones, que jamás olvidara sus palabras, le lo hicieran tanto que ninguno recordara su nombre.

–¿Qué esperas Pines? –dijo Rick, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–Sólo pienso en lo maravilloso que eres –respondió Lee con un de sus sonrisas más perfectas.

–Debes de estar complemente ciego, además sino haces algo al respecto creo que me follare solo –en el tono de Sánchez había un ligero reproche.

Stanley por pudo evitar sonreír. –No, claro que no dejare que eso pase.

Se arrodillo frente a Rick, a Pines le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, no había porque ir rápido. Comenzó zafando las botas del punk, eran pesadas, sin embargo, Rick era tan ágil con ellas. Las manos de Stan fueron subiendo lentamente, hasta llegar a las piernas de Sánchez, sus ojos se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron y el pantalón del flaco estaba siendo desabrochado. Un ligero choque eléctrico recorrió su espalda cuando los agiles dedos de Lee bajaron el cierre, realmente había necesitado todo esto. Se encontraba únicamente en bóxer y son su playera que no ocultaba demasiado, era incluso más vergonzoso que estar desnudo, Rick se sentía frágil.

Rick se sentó en la cama, se quitó la playera el mismo, se detuvo a mirar fijamente a Stanley, era robusto incluso con un poco de sobre peso, pero mierda eso a quién diablos le importaba, ese castaño con sonrisa de estafador lo era todo, era su universo.

–Hazlo para mi bebé –decía Rick mientras le arrojaba sus boxers a Lee.

Pines sabia a lo que se refería, lentamente fue quitándose su camiseta blanca, dejando expuesto su pecho, parecía que sus respiraciones se sincronizaran, volverse a mirar a los ojos, sonreír al descubrir en la mirada de Rick el deseo. Siguió con los tenis, únicamente se lo zafó, ahora sus manos se encontraban sobre el botón de sus jeans, ahí estaba Sánchez mirándolo fijamente, acariciándose a sí mismo, perdiéndose en la fantasía que era mirarlo, saber que en esos momentos Stanley sólo le pertenecía a él.

Los pantalones de castaño cayeron al piso, ahora únicamente restaba su ropa interior, colocó sus dedos en el elástico cuando Rick lo detuvo.

–Déjame hacerlo a mi nena –Rick se sentó en la orilla de la cama y atrajo a Lee hacia él, sus manos acariciaron el estómago de su novio, subiendo hasta su pecho, bajando por sus fuertes brazos, para dar un salto a su cadera, deslizarse lentamente hasta su objetivo. Para ese puto la erección de Stanley era más que evidente, lo acarició sobre su ropa, se alegró al escuchar como un leve gemido. Continuo con su tarea, termino de desnudarlo, ahora no existía nada entre ellos, su rostro estaba tan cerca de la polla de Lee, que le era imposible resistir. Sus dedos largos, flacos y de alguna forma delicados comenzaron su labor, yendo de arriba hacia abajo con un ritmo lento, cadencioso, delicado. Para el castaño ese toque era maravilloso, les gustaba mirar a Rick tan concentrado, con el rostro cada vez más rojo.

Lee agarró la cara de Rick, y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. –Abre la boca –fue todo lo que dijo, Sánchez solamente asintió.

Siempre tuvo un gusto extraño, era una mezcla entre amargo y salado, no lo llamaría bueno, pero tampoco desagradable a falta de un mejor adjetivo.

Comenzaba desde la base, recorriendo toda su longitud, intentando saborear la mayor cantidad de carne que se pudiera, para el fin llegar hasta la punta, dedicarse a dar pequeños lengüetazos de manera circular, sin dejar escapar una gota, intentando grabar ese sabor en su memoria, extasiándose con los gemidos de placer que llegaban hasta sus oídos.

Por fin estaba todo dentro de su boca, Lee era grande, por alguna idiota razón, de esas que te hacen divagar, siempre consideró graciosa la idea de dislocarse la mandíbula por estarle haciendo una mamada. Dejó escapar esos pensamientos y continuo, envolviéndose en la sensación húmeda y caliente, comenzar a tocarse a sí mismo, mientras Stanley se dedicaba a follarle la boca.

El castaño agarró el cabello rebelde a Rick, haciéndolo ir más profundo y más rápido, ya que para Stanley Pines no existía mejor imagen que la de Sánchez con los ojos ligeramente llorosos, dejando ver en la comisura de sus labios un hilo de saliva acompañada de los sonidos más obscenos que esa boca podía hacer. Mirarlo desde arriba, arrodillado frente a él, únicamente dedicado a complacerlo, encontrar es su mirada la súplica de un poco más, verlo así bastaba para terminar, pero ese día deseaba mucho más.

Detuvo a Rick, el cual hizo cierto gesto de desilusión. Lo tiró sobre la cama, abrió las piernas de Rick lo más que pudo, la erección de Rick descansaba sobre le estomago de este dejando escapar un poco de líquido pre seminal.

–Has sido muy bueno, hora de que de devuelva el favor –decía Stan mientras le daba una ligera mordida el muslo de Rick.

Lee fue subiendo lentamente por el muslo izquierdo de Rick, dando ligeros mordiscos mientras que su mano acariciaba la otra pierna del Punk. Se sentía también, toda su piel se erizaba al sentir el cálido aliento de Stanley subir lentamente, como iba dejando marcas rojas, no eran dolorosas, sino todo lo contrario, lo hacían excitarse más y más. A ese punto su polla chorreaba incesantemente, suplicando que la boca de Pines llegara de una vez.

Talento, así lo llamaría Rick, simplemente tenia talento. Porque mierda Lee sí que era bueno, ahora necesitaba ambas manos para intentar callar su boca, la cual se negaba a tener un poco de compostura. Después de todo Stanley no tenía demasiada experiencia con los hombres, a Rick le gustaba saber que él había sido el primero en la vida de Lee. Sin embargo, cuando sentía la lengua de Stan jugando, saboreándolo, no podía dejar de enloquecer. Su boca era perfecta, caliente, húmeda, parecía estar hecha para recibir la polla de Rick.

Le fascinaba sentir bajo su tacto como lentamente Rick se desmoronaba, como iba cediendo hasta que sus gemidos envolvían toda la habitación. Existían pocas cosas de las que Stanley podía sentirse tan orgulloso, desbaratar todas las barreras que tenía Sánchez era una de sus especialidades, era una lástima que jamás podría fanfarronear con su padre acerca de lo bueno que era mamando pollas.

Rick no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho más, tampoco Stanley ya que su propia polla sufría por la falta de atención.

Sánchez agarró fuertemente el pelo de Pines, deteniéndolo e hizo que lo mirara. –Follame de una maldita vez –fue todo lo que dijo Rick.

No pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el Rick de siempre, el Rick que no todos conocían, el que pocos mirarían. Era el Rick Sánchez al cual de una manera casi imperceptible se la había escapado de los labios un –Por favor.

El castaño no dijo nada, busco en su mochila un pequeño frasco y algunos condones. Colocó un poco del líquido transparente en sus manos. Una vez más separó las piernas de Rick, buscó su entrada, y delicadamente introdujo un dedo. Sánchez se retorció un poco al sentir la fría sensación, aunque rápidamente se volvió cálida, se sentía tan bien. Apenas estaba acoplándose cuando otro dedo se sumó a la causa, mientras lo hacía Stan seguía mordiendo juguetonamente la entrepierna del punk.

De nuevo los gemidos de Rick resonaban por toda la habitación, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, los dedos de Lee lo hacían sentirse tan bien. Arqueó la espalda cuando Stanley tocó ese punto específico, ese que lo hacía suplicar por más, todo su cuerpo estaba caliente, cada pedazo de carne que era tocado por Pines parecía derretirse.

–Lo necesito –dijo con voz entre cortada. –Métela de una jodida vez –suplica Rick.

Stan sacó sus dedos, tomó en condón y se lo colocó, puso un poco más de lubricante. –¿Estás listo? –le preguntó a Rick.

–¿Qué mierdas dices? Métela de una jodida vez, te necesito adentro ahora –decía Rick levantando sus caderas.

Esa sensación era única, demasiado caliente, demasiado estrecho, era demasiado de todo y eso era algo que ambos sentían. Para Rick era una extraña mezcla de placer y dolor, parecía no terminarse de acostumbrar a Stanley, podía sentirlo dentro, sentir como se volvían uno. Siempre agradecía que Lee se tomara su tiempo, que le permitía acostumbrarse. Ambos comenzaban a aumentar el ritmo, cada embestida de Lee se volvía más rápida, más fuerte, no dejaban de besarse, de gemir, de mirarse, de sentir que únicamente eran ellos dos en todo el puto universo.

Stanley puso las piernas de Rick sobre sus hombros, deseaba llegar más profundo. Para Rick era demasiado, podía sentirlo golpeando, estimulando cada centímetro de su interior, para rematar en ese punto de total sensibilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, entre sollozos y gemidos alcanzó los labios de Lee, mientras que un largo, blanquecino y caliente chorro mojaba su estómago.

Se dejó caer de espaldas, Stanley podía ver el rostro de Rick totalmente enrojecido, su boca ligeramente entre abierta, sus ojos entre cerrados, y su pecho intentando controlar su respiración. El mismo estaba muy cerca de su límite, únicamente un par de embestidas más para llegar a su propio orgasmo. Se tumbó sobre Sánchez, acomodo su cara entre el cuello y la clavícula de Rick, quería seguir respirando un poco más de su aroma. El punk comenzó a acariciar el cabello del castaño, le gustaba que estuviera un poco enredado, ninguno dijo nada por varios minutos parecía que estaban concentrados en sincronizar sus respiraciones mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

Pines fue quien busco una vez más lo labios de Rick, necesitaba volver a probarlos, fue un beso sencillo, tranquilo, acompañado de un "Te Amo" de cada uno de los chicos.

–Sabes que me encanta estar así –decía Rick mientras seguía dándoles pequeños besos en los labios a Stanley.

–Pero –dijo Stan levantando la ceja.

–Pesas demasiado, mi pelvis comienza a doler –le confesó Rick, sonando un tanto resignado.

–Es verdad, además si no salgo pronto tu *culito se volverá un desastre –Lee disfrutaba usar las frases en español que le enseñaba Rick.

–*Pendejo –le respondió riéndose.

Stanley se quitó el condón usado, recogió su envoltura, lo enrolló todo papel y lo tiró en la papelera de su habitación pensando en que tendría tirar esa basura rápidamente.

Rick permanecía recostado en la cama, Lee estaba por acurrucarse a su lado cuando Rick se levantó. –¿Qué pasa babe? –le preguntó un tanto desilusionado.

–Debo de reunirme con los nerds –respondió Sánchez. –Debemos terminar el proyecto.

El castaño lo volvió a jalar a la cama, poniéndole su mejor cara de súplica. Rick no se pudo resistir y permanecieron juntos, abrazados, besándose por más tiempo de que se dieron cuenta.

Estaban por levantarse, ambos seguían desnudos, Stanley permanecía sentado en la orilla de la cama, Rick estaba de pie frente a él. Se agacho para darle otro beso antes de vestirse, Lee levanto su cara, mientras rodeaba la cintura del Punk, era un momento perfecto. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente los hizo voltear.

–¡Sánchez no te escondas sé que estas… –la cara de Ford se volvió roja instantáneamente, Fidds se tapó el rostro con su libreta.

–Lo siento, lo siento –comenzó a decir frenéticamente. –Te esperamos en mi habitación –fue lo que dijo antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Rick y Lee no se habían movido ni un milímetro, todo había sido tan rápido que no habían podido reaccionar. Se miraron y lo único que habían podido hacer era reír. Debían de recordar ponerle seguro a la puerta la próxima vez.


	3. EXTRA II

CAPÍTULO EXTRA II

Rick y Stan se acababan de ir, era un poco más de las diez de la noche, pero por ese día Stanford tenía bastante de las "actividades" secretas de su gemelo y su novio. Ahora de nuevo Ford y Fidds estaba solos. Esa resultó ser una tarde bastante incomoda al menos para él, ya que su compañero parecía divertido con esa situación.

–Pese a lo horrible que fue la situación, realmente estamos a nada de concluir el proyecto –decía Ford dejándose caer en su silla.

–Así es mi amigo –contestó Fidds golpeando uno de sus muslos.

Seguían bebiendo zarzaparrilla, algo que por extraño que parezca disfrutaban los cuatro. Ford como siempre estaba pensando, pensando en su hermano y Rick.

–¿Fidds puedo preguntarte algo? –Ford rompió el silencio.

–Por supuesto –respondió el chico sureño dejando a un lado su bebida.

–¿Tú los entiendes? ¿Tu logras entender lo que hay entre Stan y Rick? – le decía mirándolo a la cara.

Fiddleford se quedó pensativo por varios minutos, sabía que la respuesta que esperaba Ford era demasiado importante para tomarla a la ligera.

–Creo que sí y al mismo tiempo no –dejo escapar una risita. –Creo que jamás entenderé esa forma tan peculiar que tienen de relacionarse.

–Sí, eso de contarnos que no encontraban los boxers de Rick fue demasiado –señaló Ford.

–Sin duda –asintió Fiddleford. –Pero entiendo que quieran estar siempre juntos, que les duela estar separados, que el otro pareciera una parte vital de estar vivo. Lo entiendo porque están enamorados, en Tennessee hay muchos mitos sobre las almas gemelas y el destino, así como tu madre les dijo "debían encontrarse". Rick es un hombre de ciencia como nosotros, no creo que esas cosas vayan con él, sin embargo, decidió luchar por Stan. Pienso que lo hizo porque sin duda lo ama.

–Tal vez ese sea el problema, nunca he amado a alguien al menos de esa forma –decía Ford quejándose. –Es más ni siquiera he besado a alguien.

–¿Podríamos intentarlo? –Fidds estaba sonrojado, no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje necesario para decirlo, pero recordaba las palabras de Stanley "si el no hacía nada al respecto Ford nuca se daría cuenta".

–Bueno ya sabes como un experimento, podrían hacer tus notas acerca de tu reacción con el beso ahora sí que estaba completamente rojo.

–Está bien –dijo Ford. –Eres el mejor Fidds, pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

–No es tan difícil, sentémonos en el suelo –le dijo Fidds.

Ford obedeció, toda aquella situación era nueva, bastante intrigante, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, el simplemente estaba emocionado. Fiddleford se sentó a su lado, mucho más cerca de lo que jamás habían estado, permanecieron callados un segundo.

–Y a ahora qué… –por segunda ocasión en ese día no había podido terminar su frase, ya que los labios de Fidds habían callado su boca.

Pasaría algo de tiempo para que Ford pudiera describir lo que había sentido ese día, lo que esa noche dentro de él cambió, peor por ahora bastaba con saber que por un segundo entendió sobre lo hablaba Fidds, sobre lo que se refería su madre con "líneas del destino". Después de esa noche Ford pudo entender un poco más a Rick, pero sobre todo a Stan, ya que, en el universo y en sus múltiples posibilidades aún no estaba todo escrito.


End file.
